Role Playing
by Bunnie24
Summary: Mike and Sarah Weston give their love life an edge after a prolonged dry spell. 18


Mike and Sarah were silent as they did dishes; it was one of their cute, annoying couple things they did together when no one was looking.

Mike hadn't even changed out of his work attire yet as he dried the dishes that Sarah hand washed before handing them to him; the silence was quite comforting to the agent after everything that had happened lately.

He couldn't help but let a gentle smile escape at the realization when Sarah turned off the sink abruptly and turned to him.

"Mike, I'm ready." She muttered to him.

Mike turned to her as he continued drying the plate in his hands "Ready? Ready for what?" he asked her.

Sarah took a step closer to Mike before leaning in and kissing him gently, moving down his jaw line and to his neck when Mike instantly made the connection.

It had been 9 months, 9 months since she had lost the baby 5 months in and had sworn off any type of intimacy; it was a rough period, but Mike knew with patience she'd come around.

Mike let a shallow gasp out as he managed to place the plate and towel down on the counter before he pulled Sarah gently away from his neck and began to passionately kiss her.

Sarah moaned as Mike kissed her, the both of them moving away from the sink and bumping into another counter top when Mike pulled away from the kiss to grab Sarah by her hips and place her against the counter.

She hummed as he got in between her legs and kissed her neck, his hand rubbing her breast while Sarah turned to see the knife set, giving her an idea.

"Mike, wait. Wait." She whispered, gently pushing him away.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

Sarah reached her hand out and pulled out the Chef's knife and turned back to Mike; there was a silent conversation between the two of them as Sarah played with the knife in her hands until Mike finally spoke.

"So…I just walk in and we play Good FBI Agent, Bad Carroll Follower?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded 'You trust me?" she asked softly.

Mike nodded "Yeah, I trust you." He whispered before giving her a kiss and backing away from her slowly before leaving the kitchen entirely.

Sarah smiled brightly; it had been a long time since the both of them partook in any type of 'role playing', and usually it was Mike who initiated it and not Sarah who got off the counter top and walked towards the sink as she waited for Mike to come in.

She felt a chill down her spine; Sarah couldn't help but feel silly as she listened out for Mikes' footsteps that slowly walked into the kitchen.

Sarah turned to him slightly, tapping the knife against her arm as she smirked at him "…Agent Weston." She said in a low gargle.

"Ms. Greene…" he said, taking a step closer towards her.

Sarah looked down at Mikes' feet, noticing that he was still wearing his work boots, she wanted to let a smile out but she just looked up at him "Looks like you caught me." She said, now fully turning her body towards him.

Mike smirked as he continued to walk towards her "Yeah. Looks like it." He said as he stopped for a few inches away from her.

They stared each other down for a moment before Mike glanced over at the knife then back at Sarah "Why don't you put the knife down, and give up…it'll be easier for the both of us." He suggested.

Sarah let a light chuckle out "What would be the fun in that?" she asked as her grip tightened on the knife, raising it up as Mike grabbed a hold of her wrist and began to 'fight' with Sarah for it.

They stared into each others eyes when finally one good flick of the wrist and Sarah had managed to let go of the knife, listening to it fall to the linoleum floor while keeping eye contact with Mike.

"My, Agent Weston, how strong you are. But two can play at this game." Sarah remarked, pulling her wrist out of his hand and pushed Mike away from her.

Mike was honestly surprised by how strong Sarah was, but he remained in character as he backed into a counter top; Sarah approached him swiftly, wrapping one tiny hand around his throat and gently squeezed it "…scream for me." She whispered.

He tried hard not to giggle, her hand around his throat honestly tickled but it turned him on watching her attempt to dominate him; her nails gently dug into his throat and he knew he had to move fast otherwise he'd stop role playing and fuck her right there.

"It's over, Sarah. Give up! You're weak. I know it, you know, Joe knows it." Mike spat at her.

Sarah smirked "I'm not the weak one, Agent Weston, you are. And your cop buddy—Hardy, he's so weak he can't keep a single person alive!" she hissed.

Mike pushed Sarah away, slapping her across the face then realizing what he did; while he was still in character, he wasn't sure if Sarah knew that as she turned back and faced Mike, exposing the red mark along her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her out of character after finally just staring at her in shock.

Sarah licked her lips as she pressed a finger against his lips "Shh…" she simply said to him, seeing the pain in his eyes; she knew he'd never hit her in honest anger—but she'd let him sweat it out a bit.

"You like rough? I'll give you rough." She said, grabbing his shirt and tugging on the buttons before a few popped off, Sarah tried not to show her shock "_…I can sew those back on!"_ she thought to herself.

Sarah grabbed Mike by his shirt again and tossed him on the floor, fighting Mike once again as she reached out for the knife and pressed it against his throat, leaning in closely where their lips barely touched.

It was at that moment that they both heard the side entrance door open and a pair of feet enter the house; Sarah cautiously looked up as Mike tilted his head back to see Ryan entering the house.

Ryan turned towards the kitchen entrance to see the compromising position they were both in, his eyes widened as he turned to the door "Stay outside!" he commanded of Grace before slamming the door and retrieving his gun.

"Put the knife down, Sarah!" he demanded as he pointed his gun at her.

Sarah swallowed hard, gently taking the knife away from his throat and placing it next to her knees.

"Hands up, on your feet!" Ryan continued, taking a step closer "Mike, you alright?" he asked.

Sarah didn't argue as she put her hands up and got to her feet, knowing Mike would eventually intervene and inform Ryan of their game.

"Ryan, put the gun down!" Mike requested as he picked himself up off the floor.

Ryan shook his head "No way!" he remarked.

"Ryan, it's okay—put the gun down!" Mike said, getting in between Sarah and Ryan.

Ryan looked at Mike in confusion "Mike, what's wrong with you? She had a knife to your throat—and it's 'okay'?" he asked.

Mike sighed, taking Ryans' hand and gun and pushing them down before backing Ryan out of the kitchen "Yes. It's okay. Everything's fine." He remarked.

Ryan just stared at his young friend, still not understanding where Mike was coming from; he knew he would have to explain a little more "…she's _ready_." He muttered.

"Ready? Ready? Ready for wha—oh!" Ryan said, finally making the connection.

Ryans' eyes widened "That's a sex thing?" he asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

Mike shrugged "Good FBI Agent, Bad Carroll Follower. It's a thing." He explained.

Ryan sighed "Mike, that's just sick." He confessed.

"I know. But it's our thing. I like it." Mike whispered to Ryan.

Ryan raised an eye brow "Mike, I would recommend therapy." He remarked.

Mike rolled his eyes "Nobody knows! And nobody was supposed to find out until you barged in!"

"I was bringing Grace home from ice cream after school!" Ryan muttered back.

Both men turned to the door where Grace was waiting to gain access into the house, Mike turned back to Ryan and pulled out his wallet "20 bucks. Take her to a movie, or whatever…just give Sarah and I a couple of hours, okay?" he asked.

Ryan looked at his friend, letting out a big sigh as he took the $20 from Mike "…we're gonna talk about this…later." He insisted.

"Okay."

Ryan sighed as he looked at his friend "You do right by her, you hear me?" he requested.

"Yes, Ryan.

Ryan pushed past Mike into the kitchen where Sarah was leaning against a

counter top, nervously biting her nails as she made eye contact with Ryan "Sarah, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Sarah smiled "It's okay, Ryan, I would have thought the same thing." She said, accepting his apology.

Ryan stood awkwardly in front of the couple for a moment "Well, you kids have fun!" he said before turning around and leaving the house.

Mike turned back to Sarah, picking the knife up off the floor and walked towards his wife "…you okay?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, it's just been awhile since I've had a gun pointed at me." She remarked.

Mike chuckled "I know, right?" he said.

"So…you wanna pick up where we left off? Start over? Give up?" Mike asked her, letting her take control of the situation.

Sarah smiled at her husband, taking the knife out of his hand and pointed it at him "On your knees, now." She commanded of Mike.

Mike let a smile out as he looked down at his wife for a moment before slowly getting down on her knees; Sarah hummed as she raised Mikes' head to look up at her while rubbing the blade of the knife against his scruff.

There weren't any words between them as Sarah taunted Mike with the knife, rubbing the blade against his flesh as she looked down at her slave.

Mike smiled as he leaned forward towards Sarah's leg, pulling up her skirt just enough to kiss her inner thigh, slowly morphing gentle pecks against her skin into butterfly kisses.

His kisses drove Sarah crazy, she leaned back against the counter for a moment to enough his touch when she finally had enough.

Sarah grabbed a hand full of Mikes' hair and pulled his head out from under her skirt "You don't get to touch me there." She hissed in a low voice before kicking Mike onto the floor.

Mike just smirked as he watched Sarah kneel beside him, placing the blade against his throat as she just stared at him.

"You're at a loss, Agent Weston. Any last words?" she asked him.

Mike grabbed her wrist and once again flung the knife away before sitting up "I always thought you were hot." He admitted.

Sarah couldn't help but blush as she looked at him "Me too." She said before angrily attacking Mikes' lips with hers.

Mike didn't fight back as he grabbed a hold of Sarahs' waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sarah hummed as she straddled Mike, continuing to kiss him as she unbuttoned what was left of his shirt before he pulled away from the kiss.

Mike noticed the dress Sarah was wearing buttoned down halfway which excited him as he unbuttoned all 5 buttons that exposed Sarahs' black bra to him.

"You like what you see, Agent Weston?" Sarah asked before leaning in to kiss Mike again.

Mike hummed as his hands went within the dress and around to her back and unclipped her bra, his hands rising as he slid the straps down and through her arms before Mike completely pulled off the bra.

Sarah bit her lip nervously as she covered her breasts from Mike, leaning in to kiss Mike; but Mike shook his head and pulled away from the kiss, uncovering Sarahs' breasts and giving them a nice rub.

She hummed before looking down at Mike "Are you a boob man, Agent Weston?" she asked him.

"Yes." He muttered before nipping at her neck.

Sarah let a gentle moan out "Well, you must be pretty desperate for a woman if you are fondling mine." She muttered, having a self-deprecating moment which Mike did not take lightly to.

"Your tits are perfect, shut up." He muttered out of character before leaning in to kiss Sarah who kissed him back, her hands slowly snaking down to his jeans where she unbuckled his belt.

Sarah didn't waste any time unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before snaking her hand beneath his boxers to pull out Mikes' semi-erect dick; beginning to grind up against him slowly.

Mike moaned as his hands moved from her breasts to her hips, trying hard not to thrust against Sarah as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to grind against him, feeling his cock harden and rise against her thigh.

They both let out shallow moans and groans while holding onto each other, admiring each others company for the first time in 9 months; Mike leaned in and kissed Sarah before she pulled back and stood up.

He watched as both her hands went up the skirt of her dress when he stopped her, his hands sliding up her thighs as he reached her panties and slid them down, Mike laid a series of kisses along her thigh as he did.

She stepped out of her simple black underwear as Mike slung them across the floor as Sarah repositioned herself on top of Mike, her legs behind him and her arms once again wrapped around his neck "…treat me like the bad girl I am, Agent Weston." Sarah muttered.

Mike didn't break eye contact with Sarah as he positioned his cock inside of Sarah and gave her his first thrust.

Sarah moaned, jerking her hips against his while Mike continued to thrust into her, pumping away while Sarah tried to find a rhythm within his thrusts; it felt weird to Sarah having a man inside of her again, giving her body goosebumps from Mikes' touch.

"Right there!" Sarah gasped as she held tighter to Mike, giving him another kiss while she continued to rock her hips against him, her feet and legs giving her all the thrust power she could give.

Mike gasped for air while gripping tight to Sarahs' hair, it felt good to be this close with her again, to be intimate with her, to be one with her; he tried not to focus too much on the 'this is really happening' factor as he continued to thrust.

Her mouth was agape as she let a series of shallow breaths out as she continued to move against Mike; he was hitting her spot over and over again but nothing was really happening when Sarah stopped grinding against him.

"What—what is it?" Mike asked.

Sarah adjusted herself, still sitting in Mikes' lap but planting her feet on either side of Mikes' hips before beginning to grind against him once again, feel a surge of pleasure with each move.

Mike began to thrust once again, picking up his pace if only to watch Sarah succumb to every thrust he gave her; he noticed her grinding picking up the pace as well as the goosebumps grew stronger along her arms.

Sarah repeated his name over and over again as she continued to grind against him, bringing herself closer to him as they slowly began to work against each other.

She flinched with every stroke as he hit her spot harder and faster each time, giving her a chill down her spine until the pleasure he was giving her was becoming a bit much.

Her mind raced, the goose bumps got even stronger, and she began to lose control of her body as she began to convulse against Mike; she tried to fight the impending orgasm but Mikes' strokes were no match as her body suddenly tightened.

Mike watched as Sarah arched her back, screaming out loud in the kitchen while remaining perfectly still and tight for a moment before Mike witnessed her coming down from her high, shaking as she tried to recoup.

He was nowhere near where Sarah was as Mike tried furiously to keep up with Sarah as he grabbed a hold of her hips and went to town, his wife jiggling against him as her body somehow managed to rub against him which excited him.

Sarah hummed as Mike nailed her like a jack hammer before letting a loud moan out, her nails digging into the back of Mikes' neck when he began to feel the all-too-familiar tingling sensation coming from his pelvic region.

Mike let a moan out before resting his forehead in Sarahs' cleavage, trying to keep focus on his thrusts while he felt himself getting tense; he felt his cock pulsing as he continued to thrust, taking in Sarahs' sweet scent as he did.

Sarah grabbed a hold of Mikes' hair pulling herself even closer to Mike "Cum. Cum. Cum, Michael!" she quietly begged in Mikes' ear, enticing him even more.

He felt it, it was coming, Mike was beyond the point of no return as his hips gained a mind of their own with random thrusts when finally he came.

Mike had never had an orgasm so intense before as he lost touch with reality for a moment, seeing stars as he let go of Sarahs' waist and fell onto the linoleum and looked up at the lights that blinded him.

He let one last grunt out as Sarah took a breather as well, adjusting herself to where her feet were now behind her instead of behind Mike, she tried to contain her breathing as she looked down at Mike "You okay?"

Mike nodded "Yeah. Are you?"

Sarah swallowed hard "Yeah. I'm okay." She said before letting a soft smile out.

Mike admired her smile, taking it in before she leaned back up and rested her hands against his chest, beginning to grind her hips with him still inside of her.

"Oh, god…" Mike muttered out in pain "What are you doing?" he asked in a muttered panic.

Sarah bit her lip "Trust me." She said as she continued to grind against Mike, feeling his limp dick inside of her but that wasn't going to stop her from going another round.

Mike just laid on his back, his body moving against Sarah without much effort; his body was tired and weak from his cumming but he wasn't going to argue with a horny Sarah—it never ended well for him.

Sarah gasped for air, managing out a moan at the same time as she rocked back and forth, her thighs rubbing against Mikes' jeans as she did.

"Oh, Mikey." She muttered out as she continued to ride her husband, being too far in the moment to consider Mike just laying there.

Mike rested his hands on her thighs as she went on, feeling them tense up as he knew another orgasm was coming for her.

Sarah felt a tingling sensation, beginning to ride Mike harder than ever as he began to wince from the sensitivity of his cock that was still inside of her; they both knew it was coming as Sarah slowly began to lean forward, once again resting her hands on his chest.

They locked eyes, Mike's hand slowly riding up her thighs and up her back as he witnessed her succumb to another orgasm.

Sarah's head was light as the warmth in her pelvic region branched out up her back and into her chest as she leaned down and against Mike while letting out a shallow scream.

She grunted and moaned as she tried to stabilize herself once again, her hands sliding off of Mike as she fell into his arms, Mike holding her close as she reeled from her second orgasm of the evening.

They were both silent as Mike held his wife close, their heavy breathing the only noise in the entire house when finally Sarah sat back up and looked down at Mike, a small smile escaping her lips "Alright, lover boy, I'll meet you in the bedroom." She said.

"Oh, yeah?" Mike asked rhetorically, teasing his wife.

Sarah nodded "Yeah. I want you to do all those dirty things you did to me on our wedding night."

Mike hummed "Babe, we did a lot of dirty things on our wedding night." He said with a chuckle.

"I know." She said with a light smile, pushing her breasts together for Mikes' viewing pleasure "But there are a couple of things that I want you to do to me…and this'll be your only chance to do them for a very, _very_ long time." She told Mike.

Mike smiled as he leaned up to kiss Sarah "Well then, I guess we better get our butts upstairs." He remarked.

* * *

Sarah gasped, tilting her head against the bed frame as she sat up in bed; Mikes' head in between her legs and her right foot resting against Mikes' back as he gave her another lick.

Though, she was still uncomfortable with the act, Sarah knew that Mike just wanted to please her and after everything that had happened earlier in the kitchen she allowed him.

She flinches from another surge of pleasure; Sarah began to rock her hips as Mike inserted his tongue inside of her, her toes curling in as well.

"Mikey." She gasped out, reaching out for Mikes' head and running her fingers through his hair when she felt it.

This warmth and energy coming from her pelvic and running up her back, Sarah went still if only to prevent herself from hurting Mike as she let out a controlled moan and gripped a hold of Mikes' hair.

Mike hummed as he looked up at Sarah, who had a euphoric glow about her as the sun set fell on her skin; she had never looked as beautiful before as he looked up at her.

Sarah sighed as she looked down at Mike before he pulled himself up from between her legs, Sarah put her arms around him "Alright, that's it—I hope you enjoyed yourself, cause I am _never _doing that again!" she told her husband.

Mike smirked before leaning down to kiss his wife "Works for me." He told her before pulling her closer to him and inserted his throbbing dick into her.

He held her in place, there was no way he was going to let her take control again; it was Mikes' turn as he thrusted into his wife, rubbing his pelvis against hers to include her clit.

Sarah moaned as Mike began to thrust hard, throwing the headboard into the wall carelessly with each thrust; enticing his wife as she leaned in for a kiss, causing Mike to pick up the pace even more as he kissed her back.

She moaned in his mouth, her hands grasping at his back as his rubbing drove her crazy; her body still jerking with excitement while Mikes' thrust added even more pleasure throughout her body.

"Michael." She gasped, her nails digging down his back.

Mike groaned in pain as he continued to thrust "Baby." He managed out as he continued to thrust.

The two were still in the heat of the moment when the echo of the front door opening and slamming shut alerted them that playtime was officially over.

"No!" Mike groaned, looking down at Sarah as he continued to thrust.

Sarah nodded, holding onto his neck tight as they silently had another conversation; Mike sighed in disappointment as he pulled out of his wife and fell next to her on the bed.

Mrs. Weston didn't waste any time sitting up from the bed and looking at her husband, putting a hand on his chest as he heaved "Go take a shower, I'll take care of Ryan and Grace." She said, throwing herself out of bed and retrieving her dress from off the floor and putting it on.

Sarah turned to Mike who was still on the bed "Seriously—go! I don't want to have to send my daughter back to therapy." She proclaimed.

Mike sighed "Fine." He said, rushing out of bed and into the bathroom where he closed the door behind him.

Sarah realized she was undergarmentless as she rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs where Ryan met her half way.

He seemed disgusted as he handed Sarah her bra and panties, Sarah blushed as she grabbed her underwear and put them back on before turning back up the stairs and tossing the bra by the bedroom door.

"Where's Mike?" he asked.

"In the shower." Sarah told him.

Ryan looked Sarah over and smirked "Caught you mid-coitus, didn't I?" he asked.

Sarah nodded "Mike is gonna resent you."

"You guys had three hours!" Ryan remarked.

Sarah nodded again "And I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Glad you kids had fun…time to go play mommy and daddy again. Please tell Mike to call me when he gets out—we need to have a chat." He said, climbing down the stairs with Sarah.

Sarah just smiled, her hands behind her back "I will be sure to do that." She told him.

Ryan turned to Sarah and held her face in his hands for a moment, there were no words between them as Sarah reached out and touched his wrists before Ryan pulled her in for a hug.

"It's good to know you're feeling better." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah smiled as he pulled away from the hug and kissed her on her forehead before walking past Sarah and towards Grace who was sitting on the couch.

"And one sloppy kiss for you!" he proclaimed as he pulled Grace in tight and kissed her cheek.

Sarah watched the moment and couldn't help but smile, watching Ryan tell Grace he loved her before setting her back down on the couch and walked past Sarah again who escorted him to the front door.

"But seriously, have Mike call me!" he insisted.

"I will." Sarah assured him.

Ryan nodded "Well, have a good rest of your night." He said before walking out of the house.

Sarah waved goodbye and closed the front door shut before locking it and looking back into the house; Sarah couldn't help but to admit that after the long roll in the hay with Mike, she was beginning to feel normal again.

"Alright, you—are you hungry?" Sarah asked Grace as she walked back into the living room.


End file.
